So You Want To Be a Hero?
by Angelfishcake
Summary: Hareta Hachi is going to her internship to the greatest hero in the world, KaBoom. Also known as Bakugou Katsuki.
1. The Greatest Hero

Hareta Hachi hopped up and down while waiting for the train to arrive, her glasses and white and blue backpack rising and falling with each jump. Now a teenager of 15 years, she was finally able to start on her journey to becoming a hero. Well, she already started, but it was still surreal to her. Especially since she made it into the all-time best hero school there ever was: Yuuei High! And got into Class 1A! She still giggled at the sear amazement of it all. A dream come true!

Her comrades stood at the side, chattering amongst themselves and sparing a side-way glance to the bouncing girl.

"Oh, this is awesome! Going to our internships! Far too awesome!" Hachi sputtered between hops. Her fellow students smiled weakly at her over enthusiasm as she fixed her wide glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

It was after the Sports Festival, of course. Everyone in her class had both succeeded and failed, including her; but that didn't stop her for a minute. Just got to keep going.

'So, who are you interning with?" One boy with quills sprouting out of his head and back, resembling a porcupine, asked a girl with teal hair and violet skin.

"I'm interning with Uravity. You?" the girl known as Kaminoke inquired.

"I'm going to Red Riot! He's awesome!" the boy known as Tenshi answered back.

"I don't think interning with him is the greatest idea," Another girl with pink irises and forearms glistening with clear gel interjected when she walked in range of the conversation. Amujeru, also known as the buzzkill girl in Class 1A.

"What? Wha ya mean?" Tenshi questioned.

"Your quirks don't mesh well together, meaning that he won't be able to teach you well. His is hardening while yours is throwing quills," she informed, rather rudely in Hachi's opinion, if she were listening.

"Fine, whatever, these don't really matter anyway."

Kaminoke gasped quietly before saying, "How do these not matter? We have to train as heroes, and who to teach us than pros?"

"Yeah, but my cousin says it's was a waste of time for him. The hero he was interning for just pampered him and put him in shiny clothes."

"Can't Stop Twinkling, I presume," Amujeru hummed.

"Yep."

"Well, let's just hope it goes okay for us. Amujeru, who are you interning for?" Kaminoke calmed the rising tension with an off topic question.

Amujeru straightened her back and a small, proud smile stretched her cheeks. "I'm interning with Pinky." The other two hid their snorts behind their hands at the hero name. "She will be able to help me with more control with my quirk, solidifying gel."

"That's great," Kaminoke said.

Tenshi glanced back on Hachi who was staring at the train schedule, but her train of thought wandered into space. She snapped back to reality with a question from his mouth, "Hey, Hachi, who are you interning for?"

The girl spun on her heel to face the others, who could have swore they saw sharp canines sprout from her mouth. "Why!" Hachi exclaimed with a dramatic flare. "I'm interning with the greatest hero of all time! The one! The only! KABOOM!" She yelled as she pantomimed an explosion with her arms aimed at the sky.

She waited for an answer, but when none came within five seconds, she lowered her arms and tilted her head back to her audience. She saw on their faces expressions of awkwardness and disagreeing opinions. Silence rang through the circle of classmates before Hachi cut it short. "What?" She asked, unaware of the embarrassment clouding her words.

"Don't you think that KaBoom can be a little . . ." Kaminoke started.

"Intense?" Tenshi finished.

"Well, y-yeah, b-but that doesn't really matter. His skills are incredible! Like when he beat up that one guy last month! Plus, his quirk has to do with his hands like mine, and ummm. . . ." Hachi trailed off, her brown eyes flicking from one pair of eyes to the other.

"It's true about the hand similarities, it's just that my friend's brother once had him for an internship. The poor thing went home crying half way through the week." Kaminoke told the girl, trying to ease the news onto who she was worried could hurt her feelings.

"And, no offense, but he sort of acts like you in a way, really crazy when you're fighting somebody, which is kinda . . ." Tenshi couldn't finish his sentence. So Amejeru finished for him.

"Like a villain."

Hachi stiffened. Tenshi and Kaminoke whipped their heads to Amujeru with a hiss of disapproval.

"No," Hachi muttered, the three looked back at the girl's face. "He's not a villain. He's the number three hero, but the absolute best at his job. So what he's _intense_?" Hachi spat the word as if it were venom from a snake bite. "He's the greatest hero there ever was."

The others tried to say something else, but she turned to leave before they could. "My train comes in five minutes, so I gotta go." She picked up her suitcase with the number six painted on each side, and walked briskly to Station 4.

* * *

An hour later, Hareta Hachi stood in front of a pair of glass doors, outside a tall building that could have been a skyscraper if it had one more floor. This was it; KaBoom's hero agency building.

The brunette stood there, basking in its shadow while one hand death-gripped one strap of her backpack while the other clutched the handle of her suitcase for dear life. Her entire body quivered and her breathing became ragged. Anxiety gripped her heart, but her grin never wavered. Clenched teeth filled her smile and she stiffly walked to the doors, one step after the other.

Passerbys hardly noticed the girl's struggle as they went along with their daily business.

Hachi grabbed the stainless steel door handle and threw it open with a jerk. She quickly walked in, a blast of cool air hitting her face, and she made her way to the reception desk before the door slowly closed.

Many people in suits and hero costumes passed and traveled down many hallways and pressed buttons for the elevators. A few glanced her way, some lingering longer than others, but they flicked their eyes back to their paths.

A line complete of two people, now three since Hachi joined the line, waited for the receptionist to stop typing away. She addressed the woman in front, who seemed angry for some reason. The receptionist gave the lady a card and told her to wait in one of the chairs. Though she wanted to continue, she snatched the card and stalked to one of the uncomfortable looking chairs at the right wall.

The man next in line only seemed to need a floor number and he was on his way to the elevators.

Then it came Hachi's turn. She filled the spot in front of the desk when the receptionist smiled warmly and said, "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

Hachi smiled nervously back before stuttering, "Umm, I-I'm here for the in-internship. For KaBoom. W-When can I be there?"

The woman typed with lightning speed on her computer for a few moments, the teenager standing awkwardly, gazing around the room. Something seemed to pop up onto the screen and the receptionist said, "You can go up there right now. His office is the top floor, the first door you see on your left."

Hachi nodded, bowed quickly and muttered, "Thank you."

"Good luck," the receptionist said as Hachi walked to the elevator.

She joined the small crowd standing in front of the elevator doors. When the doors opened, another crowd spilled out to make room for the next one. The people seemed to morph to the box shape and Hachi stepped in to the slightly cramped space and managed to press the button to the top floor. The doors closed, Hachi standing in the middle, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, as the boxy compartment ascended to the floors above. Each resident stepped off the elevator when his or her floor came, until it was only Hachi standing alone in the elevator.

"Okay, inhale," Hachi took a deep breath in, "exhale," she released the breath and along with the oxygen and carbon dioxide, she could feel the wires of tension unravel into straight lines. Her usual grin smacked back onto her face, her excitement finally taking control of the wheel. "Oh, man, I'm meeting KaBoom! Finally! This is AWESOME!" The brunette pumped her fist to the ceiling and jumped.

A _ding_ came from above the doors and a second later, they opened to reveal a nicely furnished open space complete with a stunning view of the city from atop the buildings. The carpeted floor covered the entirety of the room, though rugs were strategically littered about. Black leather couches and chairs were placed around a wide, glass coffee table that was covered with newspapers and a lonely coffee mug. The high ceiling made way for several dome-like chandeliers to light the dark room.

The girl looked to the left and there it was, the gray door to KaBoom's office like the receptionist said.

Hachi gulped and walked to the door. Her hand hesitated before it rapped thrice on the door with wooden knocks. A moment later, a rough voice sounded from within, "Come in."

Her hand gripped and turned the silver knob, the door opening to reveal a room made up of four navy blue walls, a dark gray carpet and another dome chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She opened the door wider to see a slightly smaller room than the other but still had a brilliant view of the city above. In front of said window was a sandy-haired man dressed in a business suit sitting in an office chair behind a desk with a simple computer and keyboard off to the right side while a single framed picture turned to him occupied the left. Two office chairs stood in front of the desk as an audience. His arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to glare at her.

This was it. The Explosion Hero KaBoom.

"Who are you?" He questioned harshly to the girl in the doorway. His red eyes pierced her soul and she struggled to say something.

"I-I'm Hareta Hachi. I'm here for the in-internship . . . ?"

Realization flashed across his eyes before returning to its stern gaze. His back straightened and he reached under the desk to pull out a drawer. He rummaged inside before finding the chosen item and pushed the drawer closed. He lifted the object to his face, his hand holding a . . . stopwatch?

"Five minutes in and you already fucking failed," KaBoom said, staring at the face of the little clock.

The girl blinked. "What?"

"A hero is always ready for action. In other words, in their hero suit. Which you are not. So I'm giving you five minutes to find the bathroom, get dressed and run back. Got it?" He informed. Hachi barely followed.

"Wait, wh-"

"Starting now," he hit the button with his thumb, the tiny arm moving steadily around. When he glanced up to see her standing there, dumbfounded, he carefully instructed once more, "MOVE IT!"

Hachi finally snapped out of it, jumping at his bark and spinning around to run out the door. Her backpack and suitcase jiggled as she ran across what she would know call a sun room over to the right side of the room where a hallway covered side to side with doors waited to be traveled, or ran upon. She frantically searched each door, opening and closing each to be disappointed with the sight of no toilet or sink. She came to a door in the middle of the hall and placed on the left side, she couldn't describe the relief to see a sink and toilet.

With no time to lose, Hachi jumped in, slammed the door shut, and flung off her backpack and school uniform. She knelt next to her suitcase and unclipped the top to reveal her hero costume. Hurriedly, she placed her glasses in her glasses holder and slipped into her full-body spandex, complete with arms and legs, and struggled to reach behind her back to zip it into place. Then, she pulled the Kevlar breastplate over her head and struck her arms through the holes at the side. She then snatched the shoulder guards and clipped them into place. Next, she shoved her legs through the knee-high boots, also strapping on the knee guards, then realizing she almost forgot her elbow guards and strapping them on, too. Then, solely for fashion purposes and to cover her butt, she slipped on her skirt that was made up of six leather triangles connected by a strip of black elastic. The inspiration for the design screamed "gladiator."

Finally, she stuffed her long, bark brown hair on the top of her head and squeezed her head into her helmet. White plastic covered the back of her head, then it stopped at the line to make way for clear plastic glass made specifically for her eyes, holes punched at where her mouth should be so not to fog up the glass easily.

Quickly, she grabbed her school uniform and stuffed it into her suitcase to replace her hero costume. She slammed it shut, one arm of her coat sticking out the back, grabbed her backpack and the handle and she jerked the door back open to allow her to sprint back to KaBoom's office. She skidded across the carpet as she turned suddenly from the bathroom, continued running through the hallway and across the sun room until she made it to the office. Though, tripping on the last step and the floor personally welcoming her to the face. But she was just barely across the doorway.

KaBoom clicked the button again upon her arrival. He consoled the time before saying, "Well, congratu-fucking-lations, you made just in the nick of time."

Hachi laid there on the floor, panting her lungs back to life. Upon processing what he said, she grinned and closed her eyes in tired victory. Shooting an arm in the air, she whooped the word, "Yes!"

"Get up, idiot," KaBoom commanded as he stood from his chair and rounded the desk just to lean against the front.

Hachi did as instructed and hopped up from the floor with new found energy. She stood, straight as a board, and awaited new instructions. It would be lie to say she wasn't excited already.

KaBoom looked her up and down, judging her hero costume. He clucked his tongue before saying, "Alright, kid. You're not the one I asked for but I'm stuck with ya for a week so you'll have to do. I saw you at the Sports Festival," Hachi brightened at being noticed, "You have a strong quirk. Lots of potential, but you lack talent and focus." Hachi dimmed at the honesty. "I saw how you froze up at the third match. Like you saw a fucking ghost. But I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen again. Got it?" His blood red glare made it so that it would not be questioned. Hachi regretful expression morphed into one of determination.

"Got it!"

"Another thing, you will call me either KaBoom or sir. Any other name and I'll personally throw you out the window."

Hachi raised her right hand to her forehead in a salute. "Got it, KaBoom sir!"

The hero rolled his eyes and grunted. "What's your hero name?"

Hachi straightened her posture, partially glistening with pride. "Plasma Cannon!"

The man raised a brow, his mouth turning into a frown. Judgement of her name was evident, but he didn't say a thing about it, instead he got up from his leaning position, rounded his desk and pulled out another drawer. Shuffling through it, he picked out a file and walked to the door. Hachi respectfully stepped out of the way.

"I have to go to a fucking meeting with a bunch of asshats who think they know more about money than me. I'll be back in three hours. If you go through my stuff you'll find yourself tied upside-down to the flagpole for the rest of the week," he threatened with a evil glint in his red eye.

"Y-Yeah! No stuff-throughing! I'll remember that!" Hachi replied nervously.

"Good. Now get into some normal clothes and vacuum the place," KaBoom commanded. Hachi was about to ask why, but one glance at his sneer said to not question him.

"Yep, yep, yep! Vacuuming! You can count on me!" Hachi saluted once more, which a growl rumbled from KaBoom's throat followed. He walked to the elevator, pushed the button, which surprisingly opened immediately for him. As if the elevator was afraid of the mighty KaBoom also.

When the doors closed and the hero was gone, Hachi released a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She looked down at her hero suit and sighed. Guess she got dressed for nothing, huh.

The teenager dragged her feet back to the bathroom with her suitcase and backpack in tow. Once there, she traded her hero costume for her uniform, which she also traded for her casual clothing. A simple black shirt with an angry skull painted at the front and dull green cargo shorts whom she realized too late were for boys; but they worked as pants, so who cares? She slipped on her sandals as she walked back to the sun room and dumped her luggage on the floor next to the hallway. She looked out at the almost empty sea of gray carpet with islands of couch and rug.

"Okay, vacuuming. I can do vacuuming, just have to find the closet," she said to no one in particular. She traveled back down the hallway, much slower this time, and again checked every door. She was meant with the sight of no vacuum or any cleaning supplies for that matter. She had made it to the final door and thinking this was it just to being thoroughly disappointed again. Frustration knocked its way into her head and zipped around her body, resulting in her stamping her feet on the carpeted floor.

"Okay, okay. Think," Hachi closed her eyes and scrunched up her face as she knocked her knuckles at the sides of her head, only the most obvious way to think. "No vacuum. Has people do it for him. Which means janitors. Which means supplies closet. And that means . . .that the reception lady knows where it is!" The last line she cheered for her smartie-pants accomplishment.

She ran to the elevator and punched the button, but the elevator stayed closed unlike with KaBoom. The girl groaned, her shoulders slumping at the excitement ruined by waiting. It was fair to say that it took about six minutes for the doors to open, the brunette spending her time by whistling, looking around the room and sitting on the floor.

When they finally opened, she jumped inside from the floor and hit the button for the main floor. She bounced in anticipation, the elevator moving slowly compared to her mood, and occasionally stopping for another passenger. As each new arrival came, she continued vibrating with impatience. Each floor dinged away every minute. She would have gone faster via stairs.

When she finally made it to the ground floor, she dodged bodies and skidded in front of the reception woman. It seemed that the lady was expecting her as she turned to her with a practiced air and asked, "What can I do for you, miss?"

"Y-Yeah, do you know where the supply closet is? I need a vacuum," Hachi explained.

"Down that hall, third door to your right," the receptionist instructed as she pointed to her left, but also seemed to be rehearsed.

"Thanks!" Hachi over her shoulder as she dashed to said door. The girl dodged several more people before she planted her feet in front of the beige door, but when she found that the knob that was rubbed dull with use was locked, she stomped her feet and banged her head on the door once, twice, thrice before she slumped her shoulders with her face supported against the dull wood.

Two people walked by, sending her bemused glances, before she rebounded off the wall and gripped her hair between fists. Her face scrunched up once more while she thought with her whole brain. "Okay. Okay, okay. Locked. Key. Vacuum in the supply closet that is locked, but is a supply closet so . . . janitors!" Her body jumped without her mind registering it and she landed running to find any clue of a janitor.

Her feet smacked the floor as she raced down each hallway around the lobby for a person with a big garbage can with wheels, but none were to be found. When she made it back to the lobby, she decided that the next floor was to be searched. But with the stairs; she couldn't waste any time.

Finding the stairs to the next floor, Hachi ran up the stairs two at a time. She spotted the familiar red door with the silver block to push your way onto the next floor. Bursting from the doors and breathing heavily, Hachi looked left and right before turning right and running down for at least a guy in blue footie-pajamas. The brightly lit hallway was strangely empty compared to the lobby.

Again, searching the floor in a wide square, she was rewarded with no janitor.

Hachi ran back to the stairs, jumping up each odd numbered step, she came to the door of the third floor. "Third time's the charm!" she cried to the new floor. Opposite of the last floor, she turned left, this hallway occupying one human that seemed startled to see a girl running toward them in a somewhat darker hallway. Hachi found it funny that she heard a squeak from the person.

The teenage girl turned to the next hallway before even reaching the sudden turn and almost hit the wall as a result. Then, she saw the thing of her ambition, a man in navy blue janitorial clothing and pushing a garbage can on wheels down the hall.

"SIR!" Hachi yelled to the man leisurely walking down the way. He jumped at the sudden cry and turned to see a creature sprinting at him full speed with a shirt that could be described as death. His face showed slight fear before she stopped in front of him and leaned on her knees gasping for air. "Do you have . . . hhehheh . . . keys for, heh, supply closets?"

"Well, yeah, I do. Why?" His slight drawl sounded from his throat and a brow raising on his forehead.

"I need a, uh, a vacuum. For vacuuming."

"Heh, and here I thought you needed to kill a zombie," the janitor chuckled.

"Yeah, that too, can I have the keys to get it now?" Hachi inquired with impatience evident in her voice, leaping from foot to foot.

"Nah, I have to keep them on me at all times. You'll have to show me the closet."

"O-kay! Just follow me!" Hachi said stiffly as she pointed back down the hall and started speed-walking to the stairs.

"No can do, I have to finish this floor, but I'll come down when I'm finished," the janitor said.

Hachi's eye twitched and she had the urge to stomp her foot on the ground in frustration, but she just grumbled, "Okay."

The janitor went on walking, but Hachi followed him, feeling that if she didn't have him in her sight, he would disappear, never to be seen again, and unable to open the closet.

The man didn't walk into any business rooms that were undoubtedly holding meetings of some sort. He just walked along, dusting off a fake plant or two and replacing full garbage cans with fresh plastic bags, and trying not to look behind himself to see a girl staring holes in his back with eagle eyes.

After what seemed like an a century for the burnette, the man rounded his way back to the elevator doors with the words, "Alright, all set. Let's go get you a vacuum."

Hachi mentally screamed, "FINALLY!" and silently pumped her fist to the wall.

The janitor pressed the button for "down", but it didn't open right away, which Hachi honestly expected. The two waited, and waited, and waited, and . . .waited. Hachi could feel her eye twitching again. She tapped her sandled foot, the sound muffled on the carpeted floor, and she felt she was going to scream when the doors finally opened. Two people filed out and the janitor and the brunette filled in their spots, with Hachi rushing in with the slower janitor leaving his portable garbage can and stepping in as well.

The doors closed and the elevator took its time once again to the ground floor. When the elevator stopped and the lobby came into view, Hachi didn't even wait for the doors to fully open. She jumped out of the way of more bodies of people, though the janitor man waded through the crowd and met her at the other side.

"C'mon, c'mon, this door over here! OPEN IT!" Hachi ran down the hallway with the designated door and hopped from one foot to the other as the man sauntered up and reached into his pocket for his keys. A large circle of metal decorated with keys was revealed and the janitor began the irritating task of finding the right one. He murmured under his breath as he searched, checked the key in the lock, then getting discouraged that it was the wrong one, and starting over again with the next key.

After a full two minutes of murmuring and key-checking, the janitor found the final key, it sliding in and turning with ease. Hachi quietly thanked the heavens.

The door opened, and a small supply closet lined with maintenance equipment was revealed. Without flipping the switch, Hachi scanned the interior until her eyes laid upon the treasure: a blue and white vacuum.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" the girl chanted as she pounced on the vacuum and dragged it through the doorway by the handle. "Thank you!" she called as she ran backward to the elevator with the vacuum.

"No problem," the poor janitor called back as he closed the door and walked to the elevators as well.

Hachi managed to catch the next ride up the building and squeezed herself and her vacuum into the crowded space. Her finger slammed the button for the top floor as other fingers pressed their assigned floors. She stood bristling with pride all the way to the top floor and stepping out into the sun room. Until she realized.

The cord wasn't long enough to reach the entire room.

* * *

"Stupid fucking bastards! Think that I'm no good with money! I'm the best with damn money! They just haven't fu-" The hero KaBoom stepped from the elevator into the top floor made specifically for him but stopped in his tracks at the sight he saw.

The place was littered with orange and red snakes of electrical cords all connected to a single outlet and a single blue and white vacuum toppled on its side. Standing next to it was the girl that was here for an internship, standing frozen as if in mid-jumping jack. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clutched tight into fists above her and she screeched with her whole mouth to the ceiling as if the vacuum was a sacrifice to the heavens above.

"The hell is this?!" KaBoom yelled at the girl.

Hachi didn't stop screeching as she opened one eye to see the hero standing in front of the now closed elevator. "I have finished vacuuming, KaBoom sir!" Then she continued screeching to her victory of the past three hours.

"Stop screaming, dumbass!"

She immediately stopped, letting her arms fall and her attention turned back to the hero.

He massaged his forehead, fury barely contained. "Clean this up and don't bother me. I'm not in a very good mood right now and if you don't want to be exploded, I suggest going to fucking bed!"

Hachi raised her hand slowly. He saw it suspended in the air, wondering angrily what that was supposed to mean, which he figured out a moment later. "What?" he barked.

The girl's hand shot down. "Ummm, where do I sleep?"

"Oh, FOR THE LOVE OF- Find something! A closet, a bathroom, you could even sleep outside for all I care!" KaBoom stomped to his office and Hachi winced as he slammed the door. Screams of rage were heard from within before ending abruptly.

Hachi looked at the door for a moment before pouting subconsciously and got to work to gathering the cords and winding them around the vacuum. In the end, the vacuum looked like a cocoon made of stiff orange and red rubber. In a long debate with herself, Hachi hid the vacuum in one of the many rooms of the hallway, hoping no one came and discovered her handy work.

She gazed from the hallway at the office door, half expecting the man to burst out and crash through the window. After a time-span of three minutes with no bursting of doors, Hachi ran to her backpack, grabbed it and retreated back to the bathroom to change into her pajamas; her pajamas being loose gym shorts and a shirt with many explosions detonating at once with the word "kaboom" printed on the front.

In the solitude of the bathroom, Hachi sat on the floor next to the toilet and withdrew her phone from the side pocket of her backpack. With the screen lighting up and the password being answered, the girl checked for any missed calls or text messages. Sad to say there were none, though she had expected it.

In a glimmer of hope, Hachi clicked for her home phone and lifted the device to her ear. Ringing could be heard on the other end as she waited, but only being rewarded with a mechanical female voice saying, "Sorry, this person cannot be reached at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." A long beep followed.

Hachi opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was caught behind a rock in her throat. She cleared her throat, pushing it away. "Hi, it's me, Hachi. I called to say I'm doing great! Yeah, KaBoom's kinda mean, but he taught me a good lesson! Always be prepared! Really good stuff! And, uh . . . I did vacuuming as my first task. Surprisingly hard. And, and . . .I hope you guys are doing okay. . . When I come back, I'm gonna have abs, I know it! You're gonna love it! Alright, bye, love you!" The call ended, and the girl leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the starch white ceiling, thinking and thinking. After what felt like an hour, Hachi stood up from the tiles, unzipped her backpack to grab the needed items before walking to the door.

The day had turned into night, the sky inky black with no visible stars, but the city was still alive and kicking with artificial light and noises from the street below.

Hachi stood at the mouth of the hallway. She looked to the elevator doors and saw four light switches side by side. She flicked them all down at once, the lights above went off, and she strode carefully toward the couches of the sun room. A blanket dragged at the carpet behind her and a pillow was hugged to her side. The girl threw her pillow to the leathery stiff couch and flopped face down after the pillow. She didn't bounce from impact and she soon came to realize that the couch was extremely uncomfortable, but it was better than sleeping on the floor.

Hachi twisted around into the most comfortable position under her blanket, but soon turning so that she was wrapped in a blanket burrito. She sighed, looked out to the city one last time before closing her eyes.

* * *

Angelfishcake, being a jerk-face. I am so distracted!

Alright, for those confused, this is a continuation of my other story, Heroes For Little Girls. I decided to make this a separate story because I wanted to keep the other a one-shot while those who have read it can leave the story at that, just a simple story. And those who read this one can have a big mystery as to why she admires Mr. Explodo-kills so much. Well, sort of.

But if you want to read my other story, go ahead. I don't mind.

This is multi-chap btw.

REVIEW! *cough* Sorry, frog in my throat. Anyway, please review and stay creative.


	2. But The Film is a Saddening Bore

It must have taken an hour for Bakugou to calm down fully. Though he was an adult and his patience level had risen to a considerable degree, there were times where his patience would wear thin and he'd go on a rampage if he wasn't careful. That was why he took stupid breathing exercises and counting to ten and bullshit like that. Even if he hated it, he had to admit (to himself) it worked most of the time.

Now here he was, typing away on his computer for the security videos of the past five hours.

The task of vacuuming? That was just a ploy to test the hero-in-training's problem solving. He did have a meeting honestly, but that would mean either bringing the kid along or leave them for three hours to do Horikoshi knows what. Which Bakugou refused to do either. So he turned it in his favor.

The receptionist knew all about his plan and was ready for it, giving her directions to the janitor's closet, and the janitor had to have his night shift turned to afternoon shift after the death of his grandpa and going to attend his funeral. He wasn't being paid for nothing.

Bakugou quickly found the files of the present day, only a click of the mouse revealing them. He was the owner of this building, which meant he had access to every camera in and around his building; the only places where the cameras didn't reside were his office and the bathrooms, for obvious reasons.

The arrow clicked fast-forward at the front glass doors until about 5:00 pm, when the internship girl walked through the entrance. The camera switched to the top floor-his floor- and fast-forwarded to when the elevator doors opened for its passenger to get off. The girl skipped out and turned to the left to his office door. Maybe three minutes later, she was sprinting down to the hallway to change into her hero suit and four minutes later, running back to his office.

Bakugou watched himself walk out of his office and press the button for the elevator, stepping in and disappearing to a waste of three hours. A moment later, the girl sauntered to the bathroom with her head hung so low that it could have touched the floor. She came back in casual clothing and dumped her stuff at the wall. She stood for five seconds, staring off into space, then turning back to disappear down the hallway.

The camera view changed to the end of the hall, where it looked like the brunette was walking up the hallway. She checked every door only to be met with frustration and have a tiny tantrum until running back to the elevator.

"Hmm, took her damn sweet time, didn't she?" the blond muttered to himself.

Ten fast-forwarded minutes went by until the doors opened and she jumped in, another five minutes slipping away until she made it to the ground floor. Where she stopped at the reception desk and ran down the hall to the janitor's closet only to find it locked. Two minutes went by with her face planted to the wooden door like an idiot until she jumped back and ran around the ground floor, seeming to find nothing.

The girl charged to the stairs, the camera changing to witness her ascent to the next floor, running around for five minutes, then speeding back to the stairs to run around for another five minutes.

Only the third floor was where the rigged janitor was planted, and the girl might has well been a demon closing in on the man to possess him.

The janitor and teenager talked for a bit, until he had to his job and she following him like he was a murder suspect. Bakugou once again fast-forwarded to when the two stepped into the elevator, switched to the ground floor camera, and fast-forwarded until he saw the man in the blue clothing and the girl in the skull shirt step out of the elevator.

The girl ran down the hall to the door while the man walked behind slower, made it to the door, and skimmed through his collection of keys. Bakugou smirked of the expression of absolute frustration on the teenager's face. Finally, the closet door opened and the girl pounced in to claim her prized vacuum and dragged it back to the elevator to fly up back to the top floor.

One simple click made the view change back to the camera at the top floor, the fast-forward button speeding to when the elevator doors opened to let the girl jump out; jumping out of elevators seemed to be her habit.

The teenager pranced to the electrical outlet and unwound the cord to plug in the vacuum, but she stopped. She looked at the vacuum, then at the middle of the room, then to the vacuum cord, and back to the vacuum, then back to the middle of the room. She stood stumped with the wheels turning in her head until it finally clicked: the cord wasn't long enough for the entire floor.

Her entire demeanor exploded into an once-condensed ball of rage and sent her rampaging around the apartment with her mouth gaping in a silent scream (the noise was muted on the cameras). She ran across the room and down the hall, back up the hall to attack one of the leather couches. She punched the couch several times before just flipping the couch over all together, almost crashing into his (very expensive) glass coffee table.

Bakugou growled. "The bitch has anger issues."

The little monster ran back to the vacuum and began kicking it over and over until she raised her arm high above her head. An angry magenta orb of electric plasma manifested above her palm and she was about to bring it down to destroy the vacuum when she stopped herself, the orb dispersing into fading sparks. Instead, she turned on her heel and knocked the sides of her head with her tightly clenched fists. After a long, stress-filled minute, the teen charged to the elevator and punched the button. But the fire that was her recent anger wasn't quite put out, which resulted in her forgetting to take the elevator all together and running down the hall to the door that opened to a tiring descent of stairs.

She ran down the steps undeterred and flew down the seemingly endless journey of stairs, Bakugou watching from a spider's-eye-view.

The girl skidded to a halt at the number 4 painted on the wall and might as well as broke down the door. The camera switched to the fourth floor to watch her race against time to find the janitor again; and there he was, dusting a fake plant.

The janitor seemed to hear stamping feet behind him and was turning to greet the girl again, when she tackled him like a professional football player.

Bakugou stared in disbelief. "She fucking attacked the fucking janitor."

The man laid on the ground with the wind knocked out of him while the girl busily robbed him of his keys and took off to the stairs. She thrust the door open and ran down the stairs to the ground floor, burst open the door, almost hitting another employee. Only seconds later, she was shoving in keys into the lock until she got the right one and threw open the door to jump and drag away every electrical cord she saw.

The beast dragged her prey to the stairs again and trudged up the dizzying floors with orange and red cords snaking along behind until she made it to the top with obvious panting and weakness in the legs.

With her stringy trophy, she marched to the center of the room again and threw down every cord.

The girl unplugged the vacuum, rolled it over to the nest of red and orange and began the frustrating task of connected every cord together to reach the entire floor from one outlet.

Bakugou fast-forwarded through half an hour of tedious plugging and connecting until it was seen that she plugged the electric snake to the outlet.

It was then that she noticed the still flipped over couch and ran to right it.

With her attention back to the vacuum, she pressed the button, a green light blinking on, and she began ridding the carpet of dust and dirt back and forth. At least forty minutes were skipped of main room and the hallway being cleaned.

At one point, the girl pushed her way into his office to vacuum there as well. The office's owner sneered and grumble, "Probably went through my fucking shit."

She came back into view five minutes later, looked at her handy work as a wide manic grin spread across her face. She stamped her fist to the power button of the vacuum, threw it aside, and raised her arms to the ceiling to screech her victory of a completed chore.

"The hell, how long has she been standing there screaming bloody murder?" The video sped up again to sixteen minutes later when the doors opened to revealed him stepping out to see chaos.

Bakugou paused the security footage, leaned back in his office chair, and groaned irritably. "Uuhhh, I'm gonna have my ears fucking bleeding as that bastard janitor fuck tries to sue me." He rubbed his calloused palm through his hair and across his face.

He leaned back to his computer and stabbed the exit button with arrow and checked his email address. Yep, there it was: one angry email from an angry janitor sent straight to him. Fucking fantastic.

Bakugou did read the email, mercifully short but stock full of offended anger and there was even a sentence threatening to sue the girl, not him, but not because she was a kid. When it was read, the email was put in the "Shit that might matter" folder and forgotten until further notice.

The computer was turned off after that, the man wanting to get back to his apartment and actually getting some sleep. He got got up from his desk and walked to the door where a coat rack stood at the corner offering his black coat.

He snatched the black clothing and shrugged it on as he walked through the door, and almost attacked the sight of a dark lump on his couch.

It was quick to realize that the lump was the teenager here for the internship, the one who tackled a janitor and almost got sued because of it.

Though he wanted to yell at her for being a dumbass, he also wanted to go home. Besides, he can yell at her in the morning.

He walked to the elevator and pressed the button, but he glanced back when he heard her stir in her sleep. When he saw her shirt, he raised an angrily questioning brow. Her shirt was one of his merchandise, one of the first of when he made it to the top five heroes. A simple black background with red-orange explosions detonating across the fabric and his hero name printed across the front.

His face was unreadable if you didn't count the sneer that resided on his face 64% of the time, but someone who really knew would say he was somewhat flattered, but that's only a 30% percent chance.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped in, pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Get ready, brat," the hero said with a dark glaze in his glare, "I'm gonna put you through hell."

* * *

Hi there, ladies and gentlemen, Angelfishcake here.

So, I just want to let you know that I am writing Bakugou the way I think he could be 15+ years after graduation(the end of the series). May seem a bit OOC at times, sorry. I swear I'm trying to keep him in character. He's just so freaking hard to write!

Tell me if you notice anything in Hachi's behavior that seems odd to you, I'm curious.

Alright, please review and stay creative.


	3. Hey, There, Mister Blue

It was going to be a lovely day. The sun was barely touching the tip of the horizon, only a few small, yellow rays shining the east, struggling to greet the city with its light. The city itself was still bristling with noise and activity. But over those sounds, Hachi managed to sigh in content with her comfy blanket, forgetting where she was and maybe even who she was in the fogginess of her mind. Yes, it was going to be a lovely day.

Then she was scared awaken with the words, "RISE AND FUCKING SHINE!"

Hachi screamed and fell from the edge of the couch to the floor with a _thud._ An attempt at running was made, but that only resulted in stepping on the blanket and tripping, falling on her face again. But one option was still left open, which had her crawling under the coffee table, where she was still seen through the glass.

KaBoom stood at the open doorway of his office, dressed in his hero suit, though incomplete without his signature grenade gauntlets. A mug with white steam floating up from the mouth was held in his hand. He lifted the mug to his lips and sipped bitter coffee.

Hachi peeked from under the coffee table and, upon realization of who he was, greeted with a salute, "Good morning, KaBoom sir!"

KaBoom lowered the mug from his mouth. "Mornin', dumbass. We have a long day ahead of us, so get ready as fast as possible. I'm timing you." He lifted his other hand to reveal the stopwatch from before.

The brunette gasped loudly and struggled to leave the safety of the coffee table. She clawed her escape on the carpet and scrambled to her feet as the button of the stopwatch was clicked.

She was halfway to the bathroom when she realized she forgot her glasses that she placed under the couch the night before, hurriedly spun on her heel and sprinted back. To explain her sudden change of course she screamed, "Glasses!"

At the couch, she partically flopped on the ground and quickly spotted her glasses. Grabbing the spectacles, she scrambled around the couch to her feet again and sped toward the bathroom again.

One sun room and hallway later, Hachi slammed the bathroom door- again- and spun around to her luggage waiting in the corner.

"Okay, Hareta Hachi, new day! You can do this!" she told herself as she stuffed her hand in the side pocket and pulled out a hair tie. "You're training with KaBoom of all people! Ka-freaking-Boom!" She tied her dark hair into a flat bun at the back of her head.

"All you gotta do is not be dumb," she explained as she threw her pajamas into her backpack and slipped her body into her spandex suit, "gotta think fast, don't get tunnel vision." Sfit into her Kevlar breastplate while struggling to slide her foot in the left boot, then the right.

Quickly, she began strapping on the elbow, knee, and shoulder guards into place. "I'm gonna get abs and impress them!" Hachi squirted a glob of toothpaste onto her tongue from the bottle and used her tongue to spread it across her teeth while she slipped her triangle skirt around her waist.

Throwing her glasses in her case and grabbing her helmet, she squeezed her head through the hole with a grunt. "Don't let the world eat your face, Hareta Hachi!" she screamed as she yanked the door open and sprinted to the sun room.

KaBoom had moved from his spot at the office doorway and now stood in front of the coffee table, waiting for Hachi's arrival with the stopwatch in hand. When she ran in and stood at attention in front of him, he clicked the button and consoled the time once more.

"You're late, one minute off."

"Sorry, KaBoom sir!"

"Save the sorrys, if you wanna be a hero, you can't be late. Time is money, and while you're late, someone could be dying or the villain could be getting away," KaBoom explained with an edge in his voice.

"Sor-Right, KaBoom sir!" Hachi caught herself before she could finish the word "sorry." She couldn't afford to get dumb today.

The man huffed. "Besides, you gotta apologize to that janitor you bulldozed yesterday."

"Yes, KaBoom sir!" she exclaimed. It took a moment for the hero's last words to sink in, with three dots popping in her brain, and when they did, the girl's eyes blew wide and she instinctively gasped. Her mouth snapped shut and she stiffened with the realization that her actions from the day before did exist. She gulped and struggled to ask, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ the janitor you got the vacuum from sent me an email saying you fucking attacked him and stole his keys. And don't you dare try and deny it, it's all on tape. Yeah, you think I wouldn't have security cameras?" the hero questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

The girl gazed at the floor and cursed herself for her previous stupidity. "I-I got tunnel vision. And I said sorry-"

"As you were running away with his keys?"

"M-Maybe. . . ?"

"Well, congratulations, you got the not-as-much-of-a-little-shit-as-you-could-be award. That's not gonna cut it, so after today's over, you're gonna get your dumbass self to the janitor's office and apologize. Is that clear?"

Hachi sniffed quickly. "Y-Yes, KaBoom sir," she murmured.

"What was that?"

She forced herself to look up, and almost looked back down at the angry expression painted on his face. True, it was the one that was usually seen on the media, but it still left her shaking in her boots. "Yes, KaBoom sir!"

KaBoom's glare softened a smidge, from steel to iron. He huffed again before saying, "Better. Now, we're going to the junkyard. What?"

Hachi lifted her hand slowly as he explained, and lowered it when she was given permission to speak. "Um, when are you gonna go on a patrol?"

The man sighed heavily. "Just be patient. Being a hero isn't all about going on patrols. Most of the machinery broke down and the junkyard needed to hire heroes in order to break their shit. If you have a question, just ask it, don't raise your hand," he said as Hachi was raising her hand again, "we won't be going over the entire junkyard, just where they put the metals, and we're staying for only an hour."

This seemed to answer Hachi's question, and the last sentence already had her excited. "So people are paying us to break stuff?"

"Weren't you listenin'?"

Her usual grin spread across her face anyway and she hopped out of excitement. "Nobody ever lets me break stuff!"

"Great. This is the job for you," KaBoom grumbled as he strode off to the hallway. Hesitantly, Hachi turned and followed him down the hallway.

The hero walked to a door across from the bathroom, twisted the knob, and opened it to reveal an almost completely stainless steel kitchen. KaBoom flipped the switch and every shiny object reflected the overhead lights dimly. The left wall was occupied with a granite counter and silver sink, only a microwave littering the clean surface. Closed cabinets hung above the counter and a stove resided a foot anyway from the microwave. Many drawers made up the wall of the counter. Where the counter ended, a gray refrigerator stood at the edge with a cool air about it. At the right side of the room, a lonely dishwasher stood with a bare wooden table accompanied by three metal chairs. An island stood at the center of the kitchen, looking as clean and lonely as the counter.

Hachi stood at the entrance staring at the crisp dining area. She couldn't help but think that you could eat off the floor.

"Fix yourself something to eat. Don't take long, we leave in ten minutes, and I better not come back to a mess," the man said as he turned down the hall again and around the corner.

When he was out of sight, Hachi switched her attention back to the kitchen and hopped across the doorway. She pulled off her helmet, dropped it on the counter, turned to the cabinets and opened each one by one. "Nope, wait, yep, gonna need a bowl, and a spoon. . . ." she pulled a drawer out to find it full of knives. "Nope, not a spoon," she stated as she closed it and opened the next drawer, which thankfully held a tray of spoons and forks. She picked a plain-looking spoon and opened more cabinets for oatmeal.

If she were honest with herself, she would say that this was not what she was expecting. Vacuuming and making oatmeal were not on her How-To-Become-A-Hero To-Do List. But she was not honest with herself, so she kept on convincing herself that it would all make sense, like it that one movie where the kid had to wash a car for martial arts.

Hachi had just poured the milk in and placed the bowl in the microwave when KaBoom walked in, with his hero suit complete with the signature grenade gauntlets. He strode right past her to the fridge, opened the door and grabbed a bottle filled with a off-white substance with bits of green floating inside. He popped the top off and chugged it all without fear as he walked off out the door.

Little beeps sounded from the microwave as Hachi pushed the buttons for one, three, and six, and it turned on. Hachi knelt in front of the microwave and watched the bowl circle around inside until the timer went off with a bleep.

She took out the bowl and figured that she didn't have time to let it cool, so she hurriedly swallowed the oatmeal plain and hot, scalding her tongue in the process. She threw the bowl in the sink before pulling her head through her helmet and running back to the sun room.

When she got to the sun room again, she saw that KaBoom was standing at the elevator doors. Hachi skipped to the elevator doors after him, but the hero stopped her. "Nope. You lost the elevator privilege today. Since you like the stairs so much, you're taking those instead." He emphasized this statement with a finger-stab to the elevator button.

"Wha-" she stammered but ended the word with a mix between a groan and a whimper.

The elevator doors opened to an empty compartment and KaBoom stepped in. He pressed the button for the ground floor and said to Hachi as the doors closed again, "While we're young, kid."

When the doors closed and the hero was out of sight, she realized after three tense seconds that his last words meant for her to start running at that moment.

Her body dramatically twisted to the direction of the stairs and her feet hurriedly caught up with her as she sprinted to the hallway and down to the door that led to the stairs. Hachi threw open the door and sped down the cement flights. Her breathing became ragged as her feet stamped every step, but after five flights, she decided skipping a few wouldn't be so bad. Each fall was short-lived as her foot quickly met the gray step and left it just as fast.

Her legs began to burn at the repetitive motions and her soles ached from constantly hitting cement. She glanced to the floor number at the next landing and it read 13. She groaned loudly to herself and she pushed her legs harder to continue down the endless steps.

At the landing for the ninth floor, she turned sharply from the last flight, her foot slipped on the cold cement, and her body fell with it. First falling down on her side, then hitting the jagged ground, and tumbling down to crash into the wall.

"Damn it!" Hachi shrieked as she hurriedly staggered up and resumed her running.

At the seventh step down on the sixth floor, the tip of her other foot caught the edge, which sent her head-first to the fifth floor landing. Her skull would have cracked if it wasn't for the helmet protecting her head.

"Stupid stairs!" she cried ruefully as she lifted herself off the ground and stumbled down the remaining flights.

Angels sang in her mind as the door to the ground floor finally came into view. She jumped the last five steps and threw herself to the door, bursting through into the lobby.

Her head swung left and right in search of the explosive hero, and it took only a moment for her eyes to spot the familiar spiky head above the other heads. She straightened her back and marched her way through the crowd to KaBoom.

As she wove around employees, she heard an angry voice yelling above the crowd. Hachi stepped around another person in a business suit to see a woman standing in front of KaBoom, yelling in his face.

Hachi's brain soon recognized her as the woman from the day before. She was dwarfed against the tall frame of KaBoom, but still rather tall. But the next thing that Hachi noticed about the woman was her hair; the sea green hair reached all the way down to her ankles.

The teenager's eyebrows slanted at her brown eyes, forgetting her previous thoughts to understand that this woman was yelling in KaBoom's face. _The_ KaBoom.

The girl strutted to the two, glared daggers at the lady with the sea green hair, stood at attention next to the hero, but still in his view, saluted and stated loudly, "I made it down the stairs, KaBoom sir!"

The woman continued screaming, but KaBoom turned to Hachi and said, "About time, kid."

The woman, clearly offended, yelled louder, "Don't you ignore me! You should rot in hell! You threw my brother in jail unjustly and you should pay for your crimes! What gives you the right to beat him half to death?! Huh!"

"It's my job, dipshit," the blond man replied curtly. Hachi stood at the side and made a shocked "ooo" noise with her lips.

The woman almost seemed at a loss for words, but replaced it was a faked look of astonishment. "Wow! How selfish can you get?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead, as if that would bait him into repenting for his supposed sins.

"Incredibly. I have to be at the junkyard, unless you want to come with and throw yourself in the nearest garbage heap," he said without skipping a beat. Hachi threw her hands to the sides of her head and made a louder "ooohhhh" noise behind him.

"The junkyard's where you belong, asshole!" she tried to retaliate, but he was already walking off to the front doors with a proud teenager following closely behind.

The woman started stomping after the duo, but stopped dead in her tracks when the hero declared, "Follow me for a mile and I'll have the right to arrest you for harassing a hero. I'd personally put you in the same cell as your brother." Hachi turned back to see the shocked expression on the woman's face and shot her a smug look as the glass doors closed with a click.

Through the glass, Hachi could see the woman's face morph into an expression of rage, but an employee walked by and Hachi turned away to follow KaBoom like a duckling.

The sun started to rise higher than the tall buildings. Cars and trucks beeped and honked on the street and sped away as quickly as possible to their errands. Civilians walked up and down the sidewalks, not enough to make it crowded, but enough for it to be noticeable that they were stirring out of the hero's way; mostly to not keep him from doing his job.

Then, she wondered what time it was. "Hey, KaBoom sir, what time is it?"

Without looking back, he answered, "Around seven."

The girl's eyes widened and she all but whined, "Man, why do we have to get up to early?"

KaBoom glared back at her. "You think heroes spend all their time sleeping? The answer is fuck no. So stop whining and act like a hero."

Hachi's mouth snapped shut at the last statement. Her eyes instinctively shifted to KaBoom's heels and the gray sidewalk and murmured so softly only a fly could hear, "Act like a hero."

The duo marched a countless number of blocks, and Hachi questioned to herself how KaBoom wasn't tired while her calves were burning, but answered herself that he was a hero, of course he wasn't tired yet. She lost track of how many crosswalks they crossed, how many sidewalks were traveled, and how many people pointed in their direction, grinning and smiling. Hachi marveled at the fact that she wasn't one of the civilians for once.

The buildings were becoming more spaced and smaller and it took Hachi a moment to realize they must be nearing the edge of the city. This made Hachi straighten her posture and peek around KaBoom's form to spot the junkyard. One block later, the junkyard's entrance came into view, and she hopped in joy at the sight of metal shining in the sunlight. Metal that she would be able to destroy.

Chain link fence guarded the junk inside, but an ning built in allowed them to enter and walk down the dirt path to a short white building in front of the many piles of unwantables. KaBoom swung the down open and walked in while Hachi almost had the door hit her.

A man in a yellow jumpsuit sat on a stool behind the counter. He stood from his seat at the sight of the famous hero and held out his hand to shake. "Hello, nice to meet you, sir."

KaBoom quickly shook the man's hand once before pulling his hand back. "Where do we get started?"

The junkyard worker seemed slightly put off by his attitude, but still said, "Just start wherever you'd like. But sign this before you head out." He pulled out a clipboard from under the counter, the clipboard holding a white paper covered in lines for signing your name and phone number. KaBoom took the clipboard and snatched a pen from a tin can on the counter and wrote his name on the next available box.

The worker noticed Hachi standing awkwardly to the side and inquired, "Huh, are you his new sidekick?"

Hachi looked up at the sudden question and mumbled, "No, I-uh, I'm just here for an internship."

"Uh-huh, well, I still got to have you sign this," he said as the hero handed the clipboard back to him, which he handed to Hachi.

The girl held the clipboard close to her face and squinted at the written words, only to have them look jumbled. She turned to KaBoom and nervously asked, "Do I write my real name or my hero name?"

"When you're on the job, always use your hero name," the hero answered gruffly.

Hachi nodded and took the pen from the counter and quickly scribbled "Plasma Cannon" in the box under what she presumed was "KaBoom", but the letters barely looked like any known language. She shoved the clipboard back to the junkyard worker and stabbed the pen back into the tin can.

"Great, now go crazy," the junkyard worker chuckled. KaBoom walked out, throwing the door open, and Hachi hurriedly followed.

The hero walked out to a secluded spot a fair distance away from the little building. Hachi trotted behind and gazed at all the metal, either rusted or shiny like it was brand new. An excited smile spread across her lips and each four steps was combined with a tiny hop.

KaBoom stopped and looked over a clear area surrounded by piles of metal. "Alright, this is my spot. Go find your own. I'll come check on you in half an hour. Remember, only break it down, don't completely destroy. They still need the metal to compact into cubes later."

"Okie-dokie," Hachi said as she inched away. She didn't really want to run off on her own, she wanted to see cool explosions, like on TV.

He raised a brow and grunted, "Move it."

"Right," she muttered and ran off around another pile of metal.

She ran in search of the perfect destroying ground but jumped at the sound of a telltale explosion. Hachi turned in time to hear another explosion and smoke rising up to the sky. She grinned. "So cool."

A minute later, Hachi settled on a wide circle ringed in rusted, old, new and questionable metals. The sun stood at an angle, slowly but surely rising, casting long, dark shadows over the many metal hills. She stood in the shade of one of the taller piles, so that the sun didn't blind her and make her aim horrible.

Hachi giggled to herself. "Here we go!" She raised her gloved right arm over her head and a magenta orb grew into life above her palm. She laughed as she threw her arm and it sped away like a comet into the nearest metallic pile with a giant _CRASH!_ Giant dents and holes appeared in various pieces of metal as they jumped up and fell to the ground. Hachi swiped her arm back to the pile and the orb attacked the metal again. Again she swung her arm and the ball of magenta swan-dived the metal before dispersing into sparks.

Her orbs could only stand three hits of a solid object before dispersing, then Hachi had to create a new one. But today had to be her lucky day, because it just so happened that her orbs were attracted to anything magnetic.

She raised her left arm and threw her orb to the pile until it dispersed. Hachi repeated throwing the orbs until the pile she was attacking ended up as a beaten metallic pulp. Satisfied, she turned to the next hill and pummeled it into the ground.

She beat each piece of metal into shiny and rusty floorboards over the rocky dirt. Her arm was about to go down on another metal mountain when KaBoom came striding into her makeshift clearing. She stopped and stood at attention while he gazed over her work.

He only nodded. "Nice work." And he walked back to his area to continue his explosions.

When he was out of sight, Hachi squealed and pumped her fist to the sky in victory. Her first accomplishment of the day, getting okay praise from KaBoom.

She continued throwing her arms to the next pile reflecting the sun's rays. For how long? She had no clue.

At the umpteenth pile of metal, Hachi was raising her arm to the sky when it felt like she was stabbed in her palm with a needle. She flinched and drew her hand back down to check her palm, but nothing seemed wrong. She tried to create an orb again, but the same needle-stab came back.

"What? C'mon," she growled as she forced her palm to create another orb. The needle-stab sensation came back, but the familiar magenta ball appeared. "There we go." She threw her orb at the pile and continued further, but the needle-stab pain persisted each time she kept an orb together or created a new one.

As she worked onto another pile, her other palm also felt the needle-stab. Again, she forced her palm to manifest another orb. Hachi continued creating and throwing her orbs, but the needle-stabs gradually moved into her fingers, and it became painful to bend them quickly.

Hachi was finishing off another metallic pile, the pain snaking its way to her wrist, when KaBoom walked back into the clearing. "Oi, our shift's done. You can stop now."

Hachi immediately let her arms drop, turned to the hero and grinned. "That was fun! What are we doing now?"

"I'll tell you on the way. C'mon, we have to the let the next guys come in." KaBoom waved his hand for her to follow as he turned and started striding back to the little white building to sign out. Hachi hurriedly trotted after him with pride, and she noticed that the stings in her hands almost entirely went away.

After the two signed their hero names on another piece of paper and the junkyard worker making a joke that Hachi didn't understand, they walked back to the fence.

But before they could pass through the gate, another pair walked through. Hachi recognized the taller one to be Blowtorch, any two objects he touched he can fuse together.

The shorter figure she didn't recognize immediately, but when her brain rung up the memory, she stiffen. It was Best Kamen, her self-appointed enemy. She instinctively glared at the fellow Yuuei student, and when he noticed, he only shot her a quizzical gaze before turning his attention back to the little white building. She stared burning holes into his back until she walked into the chain link fence.

"Watch where you're goin'," KaBoom said.

"Right, KaBoom sir!" Hachi yelled as they walked the many blocks back to KaBoom's agency building.

* * *

Angelfishcake back from the dead.

Goodness gracious, I spent forever on this. I'm sorry it took so long. School has been really stressful lately and I plan to be more consistent. Again, I'm sorry.

Anything you would like to declare, please say so in the reviews.


	4. Mickey Mouse Has Grown Up a Cow

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for KaBoom to step out. The doors closed again just as the door to the stairwell burst open with a panting hero-in-training hunching over in the doorway.

The room the two had stepped into was the sixth floor of KaBoom's hero agency; also known as the gym. Technically, the sixth floor also was two floors in one as there was an unnecessarily high ceiling.

Hachi stared up in amazement, then rotated her head and sauntered to the middle of the room to witness the rest of the gym's wonders.

The room was one third and a little bit more filled with a big, sturdy blue mat fit together like puzzle pieces; leaving a little less of a third for gym equipment such as bench presses, punching bags, monster truck tires, and weights of all different shapes and sizes and, well, weights. The last third was the elevator and the bathrooms.

"Okay, kid," KaBoom said, "punch this bag."

Hachi switched her attention to the row of punching bags hanging from one of the beams in the ceiling.

"Really?" she breathed excited and hopped from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, really, don't wait every time I give you an order."

"Right, KaBoom sir!" Hachi cheered as she fell into a fighting stance. With a concentration that was probably not needed for simply punching a bag full of sand, she cocked her right arm back and shot it toward the mesh fabric with a war cry. The punching bag swayed back slightly.

Hachi jumped back to attention. "How was that?"

"That was five types of terrible," KaBoom monotoned.

"What?"

"First of all, your stance is all wrong. It's too wide, which could easily get you unbalanced," he explained. He demonstrated by setting his feet apart by about a two feet, the front foot pointed at the punching bag and the other pointed outward. "And you don't bend your knees that much. You're not bowing down to the enemy." KaBoom bent his knees but not drastically.

"'Kay." Hachi slid her foot across the mat until she copied KaBoom's stance, then bent her knees like his.

"You kept your front too open for your opponent to attack. Keep your fists in front of your face to protect it." He lifted his clenched fists in front of his face and made it so that it looked as if he were peeking above his knuckles, though he had to keep his arms at a distance because of his giant gauntlets. Hachi quickly mimicked this pose.

"Aim with your knuckles, not your fingers. That's an easy way to freaking break them. And keep your chin down for Horikoshi's sake."

"Got it."

"When you're punching, twist your back foot on your toes to add more power to it. Like your crushing a bug," he instructed as he twisted the ball of his boot on a poor, imaginary insect.

Hachi became suddenly excited. "Or the eye of a villain?"

KaBoom glanced at her in confusion. "What- tch, fine, whatever the fuck you want."

"Yay!" she cheered under her breath and twisted the ball of her foot into the blue mat as demonstrated.

"Now, don't linger with your fist. You want to be as quick as possible while still powerful."

"Right."

"Alright, go ahead and punch the fucker."

With much more control than her original, Hachi cocked back her fist and let it fly while her foot twisted on the mat. Her knuckles slammed into the bag's thick material briefly before shrinking back to protecting her face. The punching bag swayed from the impact, a little more than her previous attack.

She grinned. Oh, today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Today was not going to be a great day.

"My bitchy mom could lift more than you!" KaBoom stated as Hachi lifted the bench press bar weighing a total of forty pounds for the twevfth time. Her arms complaining at the extended period of stress.

They must have spent at least an hour and a half in the gym, punching bags of sand, stretching for five minutes, then moving on to push-ups and sit-ups and pull-ups and anything else that ended with "up" until the torture of bench presses came into play. Hachi was already weak from the other exercises.

At the end of the twelfth bench press, her arms were shaking and she almost let the bar fall on her neck. But she gritted her teeth and struggled to lift it at least one more time-

She was half way to the top before her arms gave out and the rod of silver metal was falling to her chest.

But the bar never made it as KaBoom caught it and lifted it back to its resting place at the head of the bench.

Hachi heaved out a long moan, rolled over the side of the bench, and flopped to the floor.

"Get up," KaBoom ordered as he strode away to a cooler by a regular bench, flipped open the lid and grabbed two icy water bottles.

Hachi perked up her head at the prospect of water, but missile of water encased in plastic instantly shot her forehead with itself. Her head fell back to the floor on impact.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling and wondering where her life went wrong, she pulled her helmet off her head and one hand reached out and fumbled around in search of the water bottle. Her pinky hit the plastic, her fingers quickly guaranteeing that it was the target, and pulled it back to her face.

"Um, KaBoom sir?" Hachi asked with a slightly scratchy throat as she unscrewed the lid of the water bottle.

"Hmm?" he answered back in angry question while he gulped down mouthfuls of water.

"When are we going on a patrol?"

KaBoom pulled the water bottle from his lips, swallowed the last mouthful, and glared at her with a sneer. "Didn't I tell you already? Being a hero isn't all about patrols. That way villains can memorize our schedules."

Hachi had not thought of that. That villains could memorize schedules. In fact, she hasn't really thought that villains could do much than smash a couple buildings and all around terrorize the public. Hachi swallowed precious gulps of water.

"Heroes do more than fight villains. Remember the junkyard this morning? That's one example. You better learn from it."

"Yeah, but . . . aren't patrols . . . part of hero stuff?"

A blond eyebrow quirked up as the hero's glare deepened. "Yeah, it is part of 'hero stuff' but if that's all you want to do as a hero, then your in for a shitty awakening."

Hachi laid her head back down to the floor. Mumbled words escaped her mouth, but they were not understandable.

He opened his mouth to tell her to speak up but a _Ding!_ rang from a speaker on the wall.

"KaBoom?" the receptionist's voice sounded from the speaker.

"What do ya want, Malhada?" KaBoom barked at the wall.

"Uh, sir, there seems to a, hehehe," the receptionist, now known as Malhada, struggled to stop herself from laughing. "There's a herd of cows in front of the building."

"What?"

* * *

"What the fuck."

A sea of brown, black, and black-and-white milking cows stood and meandered in the street. Deep lows filled the air and almost drowned the sound of cars honking their complaints at the cows that didn't even know where they were.

The police were busy setting down traffic barricades so the cows couldn't escape and that civilians wouldn't - accidentally or purposefully - hit any of the milking cows.

Hachi caught the eye of one brown cow. The cow stared back at her. Its eye gleamed with laziness, but if Hachi stared deep enough she could see that the cow was smarter than her.

Hachi inched closer to KaBoom with a fearful scowl.

"How the fuck did this happen?" KaBoom asked the red hero next to him.

Red Riot stood scratching his head. "I don't know, man. I'm as confused as you are."

Tenshi stood next to Red Riot, but he leaned back to spy Hachi at the other side of KaBoom. Hachi spotted his leaning and leaned back as well. He waved and mouthed the words, "How are you?"

Hachi answered back with a wide grin and two thumbs-ups. Tenshi shot up his own two thumbs along with a relieved smile.

"How long until Anima gets here?" Red Riot yelled while moving to stop a cow from entering an alleyway.

"He's in the next city over, so it's gonna take a least a half hour. An hour tops," KaBoom shouted back.

"Aw, _great,_ " Red Riot yelled back while he lead the cow back into the herd.

"Oi! Cannon!" KaBoom yelled toward Hachi, who was chatting with Tenshi. The two teenagers jumped when the hero's voice attacked their ears. "You and Porcupine make sure none of the cows get into any other streets or alleyways."

Hachi straightened her posture and swung her right arm to her forehead. "Yes, KaBoom sir!"

Tenshi hurriedly followed suit, fearing that if he didn't, he'd face KaBoom's wrath. "Y-Yes, sir!"

"Don't just stand there, move it!"

The two heroes-in-training took off running around the cow herd and traffic barricades.

They dodged around police and civilians as they made their mad run around the herd. Hachi slightly lagged behind Tenshi but was grinning despite it. Tenshi was just glad that he didn't have to deal with anything crazy at the moment - other than the fact that a herd of cows was residing in the street.

The duo made one half lap around the herd before Hachi slowed and bent over with her hands on her knees. Tenshi stopped as well and looked back at her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he walked back to her side.

"Ehhhh, just had a workout, heh, before, heh, cows."

"Ah, yeah, I know how that feels. Red Riot and me already had three!"

"Woah! That's crazy!"

"Yeah, but he's still awesome! Just really, super manly!" Tenshi flexed his arms, mimicking Red Riot's signature pose. The two laughed. "Man, he just the nicest guy too, never thought he would take me to McDonalds."

"Woah, McDonalds?!"

"Yeah, everything's stuffed with grease, I thought he'd hate the place. But, nope, he loves it. And we also got to catch a guy who was robbing a store. You should have seen the look in his face when Riot punched his lights out!" Tenshi demonstrated how the punch went down, punching the invisible robber with a left hook.

Hachi squealed and clapped her hands together once. "KaBoom is so cool, too! We went to the junkyard this morning to beat up some metal!" Hachi straightened her posture and punched the air in front of her. "Then we came back and he taught me how to punch. It was awesome! Oh, and when I was beating up the metal, he came by and said 'nice work' and I was so happy! That was the first time he complimented me! It's that great!"

"Yeah, sure is," Tenshi slurred as he looked to the side, as if he were contemplating telling of his next sentence. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, but, uhh. . ." He struggled to find the right words. "Why'd you snap at us at the train station yesterday? I mean, yeah, we did diss on your favorite hero, but why'd you get so mad?"

Hachi's grin faded at the inquiry, the excited light in her eyes dimming until it was gone. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pursed, but she held her tongue. Instead, she continued to walk around the herd fenced with traffic barricades.

"I'm sorry, okay! We didn't mean to . . . whatever we said." Tenshi trotted up back to her side. Hachi simply increased her pace, but he merely matched it.

Hachi held her mouth in a tight scowl while she glared at the sidewalk. Nothing could stop her trek around the barricades. Not even a hurricane.

"Just, why do you like KaBoom so much? Yeah, sure, he's cool in a scary kind of way, but why? What makes him so great?"

Something snapped at the last question, causing her to spin back to face him with the anger burning in her eyes. Tenshi reared back a step.

"He's great because he's smart and cool. He's great because he will do his job no matter what. He's great because he never, ever _loses!_ " Drops of spit flew from her mouth as if it were acid, her teeth bared and ready to defend the honor of someone so amazing. "And I don't care if everyone in the world hates him. He is the most amazing hero of all time and he. Is. My. Idol!" A finger stabbed at her chest at each word that felt like an bullet. She turned away with a violent twist of the heel and stalked down the street.

Tenshi waited until she was all the way down the street and turning to circle back to where Red Riot and KaBoom stood talking with police officers and animal control. He waited until she was halfway back to his spot on the sidewalk to walk around the herd again.

It would be easier to stay on opposite sides so one of them could catch a cow before it fully walked out of the makeshift coral, he told himself. But a part of him knew that he didn't want to face Hachi again after she screamed the truth in his face.

* * *

It was forty-five minutes later when Anima appeared. His rock-shaped head holding a timid line of a mouth on his face.

He spoke soothingly to the milking cows assembled, and they gladly followed him to the edge of the city into waiting trailers.

A strange sight, a hundred and counting cows following a tall, muscular rock through the city, across crosswalks and down sidewalks. And heroes with younger heroes-in-training making sure the cows stayed in line.

No one really knew how the cows were released out of the other trailers, on their way from one farm to another. All that showed was that the latches were cut while the drivers were waiting for the streetlights to turn green.

When the last cow was loaded onto the last trailer, Red Riot turned to Anima.

"Thanks, man, couldn't have done it without ya," Red Riot praised.

The Petting Hero silently signed back to him with his hands. The Vigor Hero grinned. "Yeah, it has been a long time, I think you got taller than me. Oi, Bakugou, compare our heights, would ya?"

Hachi gaped at the familiarity Red Riot had toward KaBoom and Anima. She questioned almost shyly, "You know each other?"

"Oh, yeah, we go all the way back to our first year in Yuuei. We were all in the same class. Now, which one of us is taller?" Red Riot bumped his shoulder into Anima's.

KaBoom rolled his eyes, but switched his gaze from the top of each of their heads nonetheless. He clucked his tongue when he came to a conclusion. "Anima."

"Aw, maaaannnnn," Red Riot groaned, then swung his head to Anima. "I thought you were younger than me, I should be taller."

Anima simply shrugged but a small smile spread from his crooked mouth. Hachi couldn't help but smile as well.

But a sharp bleep of a police radio interrupted every smile.

" _Officer Yakuin! There's been a prison break at the Utagawashi Prison! Copy!"_

* * *

Hey, hey, Angelfishcake here!

Another long hiatus, when will it end?

I think I'm clever for using the creator's name to swear by. It's just funny to me.

Please tell me what you have to say! Please! I'm starving for reviews!


	5. Let's Start a Riot

"The fuck did he just say?!"

"There just been a prison break!"

"I can hear that, you idiot!"

Hachi stood shocked at the words that were just radioed, but it took a while for her to process.

Prison break, prison break. Someone broke out of prison. Or a lot of people. Prison break means civilians get hurt. Civilians hurt means that they could die. And if they're dead. . . .

"Cannon! Get on my back!"

Hachi snapped out of her processing.

"What?"

"Get. On. My. Back. We need to get there NOW!" KaBoom shouted as he turned and bent forward.

Hachi did as instructed and jumped onto his back, locking her ankles and arms around his waist and neck securely. Before she had time to ask why, KaBoom detonated two large explosions from his hands, launching them into the air.

"YOU BETTER HURRY, RIOT!" KaBoom yelled over his shoulder. Red Riot and Tenshi hopped in the back of a police car.

Explosion after explosion kept them in the air, flying then falling then flying again. Each leap had Hachi's stomach rising and falling, and her head bobbed up and down. Wind whipped by, filling her ears, along with the occasional explosion. The constant rhythm had Hachi's stomach become queasy, so she snapped her eyes shut and pressed her head against KaBoom's back.

Longer than Hachi wished, they flew through the air. Though, something about it made Hachi nostalgic, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Get ready for impact!" KaBoom yelled.

Her eyes snapped open and saw that they were falling. Toward concrete. She stifled a shriek and slammed her head back to KaBoom's shoulder blades. They fell to the ground and her guts dragged behind, and just before she thought she would splatter, KaBoom shot two explosions to the ground and landed lighter than expected.

Hachi pried herself from the hero's back, and stood with wobbly knees.

They stood next to a dusty pavement road, two fields of gray rocks stretching on on either side until met with highways. The road they stood on led to a large off-white building surrounded by two chain-link fences topped with barbed wire. The inside was a massacre.

Inmates of all shapes and sizes battled the prison guards with hatred. Some charged and chomped while others beat and kicked. Screams and grunts of pain and rage filled the air. The guards were doing everything in their power to stop the inmates from escaping through the giant opening where an intact chain-link gate should be.

"C'MON!" KaBoom yelled. He started running, with Hachi close behind. "Don't engage in combat, just stay at the gate and stop anyone trying to get out. Defend yourself when necessary. These guys will not go easy and I don't want you getting a limb ripped off."

"Why can't I fight inside?" Hachi questioned, frustration rising up in her gut at his words.

"I just told you."

Suddenly, a man with a shark fin jumped forward, passing the gates. Right into the path of KaBoom.

KaBoom shot forward and sent the man flying with a boot to the face. He hit the ground, only to have the same boot land on his chest, quickly becoming unconsciousness. A sharp crack indicating that a rib or two was broken.

"I'm gonna send you anyone knocked out, got it?" KaBoom said before launching himself into the battlefield, not wanting a response.

With a frustrated grunt, Hachi planted each foot and stood in the middle of the road, in front of the guy who was knocked out. She readied two magenta orbs, palms facing outwards. The man groaned, sending Hachi into a panic and smashing an orb into his chest. That only made him groan louder.

"Uh, sorry, prison scum," she apologized.

In the distance, police sirens began to penetrate the noise of the chaos and explosions. KaBoom jumped out of the battle to throw two other unconscious inmates in front of Hachi, only to jump right back in again.

Police cars steadily grew in size in the distance as they came closer. Another inmate knocked unconscious was heaped onto the other three.

Red Riot jumped out before the police car even stopped. Tenshi followed closely behind.

"Watch each other's backs! I'm going in!" Red Riot yelled to Tenshi as he jumped into the fray as well.

Tenshi placed himself next to Hachi, who sifted her gaze away from him. Not that he cared at the moment. He only ripped two spines from his back and held them like spears, ready to impale anyone.

The chaos seemed to have hit another high at the sight of Red Riot, before starting to diffuse with each punch to the face. Screams grew louder but lesser in majority, four more inmates were added to the pile of unconscious.

"How long 'til you think more pros get here?" Tenshi asked, though he knew he probably shouldn't have.

"Dunno," Hachi answered simply.

Suddenly, an inmate with a mohawk sprinted past the gates, shouting out a whoop. Three meters and he saw Hachi and Tenshi and a pile of knocked out inmates, standing between him and and freedom.

He ran off the paved road.

"Hey, get back here!" Hachi demanded, sprinting after him.

"Hachi, don't!" Tenshi yelled at her back. He took a step to start trailing them, but quickly remembered the pile of inmates and stopped short.

"Get away, bitch!" the inmate cried over his shoulder.

Hachi ignored his words and grinned with sharp teeth. The inmate was losing momentum, not as used to running as he used to, and Hachi was closing in. "You can't run!" she shouted menacingly to his weakening form. She readied an orb in her hand, raised it above her head and-

The inmate swung his left arm behind him, a glowing, white beam escaping from his outstretched hand, hitting Hachi right in the stomach.

She was knocked down from the blast, hitting the ground with a poof of dust. But the orb in her hand was thrown, and it smashed right into the man's head. He fell over, unconscious.

Hachi laid on the ground, stunned. Slowly, she sat back up, looking down at her abdomen. No . . . blood. No pain. No nothing. Maybe just bruises from falling onto the rocks.

She looked behind and around herself to be sure. Nothing. "Wha. . ." she looked over to the inmate, face-first in the dirt. A small chuckle rose up from her throat, relief filling her gut. "Ha, take that. That'll teach you to _why should I worry!_ "

She slammed a hand over her mouth. She just sang. Without meaning to. That didn't normally happen.

Carefully, she lifted her hand from her mouth and tried to say something else. "Uh, what, um, is going on with my _in the middle of the night~_ " She slammed both hands to her mouth.

Was that this guy's quirk? Singing? But . . . what was the white beam? And why did it affect her-

"WHERE THE HELL IS CANNON?" _Uh oh._

Hachi turned around back to the road. More police cars arrived without her even noticing. Police handcuffed inmates, both outside and inside the fences.

And standing over Tenshi was KaBoom. Who was not happy.

Tenshi pointed in her direction, KaBoom followed it with his eyes, and quickly spotted her sitting in the dirt. He stomped toward her, rocks crunching under his boots. Hachi hurriedly stood up to meet his red-hot glare as tall as she could.

KaBoom stood over her, blocking out part of the sun. The air seemed to sizzle around him. "Why weren't you at the gate?! I told you to stay at the gate in case any inmates got out. And what do you do? You run off after fucking butterflies and leave Porcupine over there to deal with all this shit. Why the hell did you up and run away-"

The unconscious man groaned in pain. They both looked at the man, then Hachi switched her gaze back to KaBoom to try and predict his reaction, anxiety running through her veins. His glare remained, but his mouth was closed, and his eyes seemed to calculating something.

He turned back to her, Hachi preparing herself for anything. "Did you knock him out?"

Hachi flicked her gaze from him to the inmate, then back to him. "Y-Yes, Ka-KaBoom sir."

He stood a few seconds longer, before smacking Hachi upside the head. "First of all, never leave your post. You have no idea what could have happened to Porcupine over there. Second, you never run after one criminal if you have five more waiting for you to turn your back. Keep that in fucking mind."

Hachi rubbed the back of her helmet while KaBoom walked to the inmate, grabbed one arm and one leg, and slung him over his shoulder. He walked back to the main road, with Hachi following close behind.

"Did he use his quirk on you?" KaBoom questioned sternly.

"Well, um, I think _the waitress is practicing politics~_ " Hachi blurted out before stamping a hand over her mouth again.

KaBoom stopped and turned back toward her. "What the hell was that?"

Her shoulders slumped, and resigned herself to more criticism. "I got hit from a white light from his hands. I think that's why I keep _we didn't start the fire!_ "

KaBoom face-palmed. "Aw, that's just _great_ ," he groaned. He let his hand fall from his face. "No blood? No pain?"

Hachi shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

KaBoom turned around and started walking back to the road. "At least it wasn't too serious."

As they walked back, Hachi thought back to her previous actions and realized . . . she took down a villain. All on her own. She did it.

And maybe . . . maybe she even made KaBoom proud? He went quiet, didn't he? When he saw the guy on the ground. Maybe she really did. She made KaBoom proud.

She grinned to herself. Though shame still clogged her heart, she was proud of herself. She won.

* * *

Angelfishcake coming back at ya again. Once you think I'm gone, boom, I appear.

My dog is licking a boot right now.

This guy's quirk is Billy Joel. He hits somebody with a beam of light and they start spouting out Billy Joel song lyrics randomly. I love how strangely specific it is.

Alright, say whatever's on your mind in the reviews please.


	6. The One That Got Away

Little eight-year-old Hachi sat on her heels, barely a foot away from the television and a wide grin spread across her face. Channel 4 had been playing its usual mediocre news, until the Explosion Hero, KaBoom, and then nothing else mattered. KaBoom was Hachi's favorite hero, after all.

"Yes, a villain with a tremor quirk has caused quite the damage, but he was just now defeated by KaBoom. He is right behind me, on top of this pile of rubble, holding the villain," the news reporter said to the camera.

The camera moved left and zoomed in on KaBoom, holding a skinny man by the front of his shirt.

KaBoom sneered into the man's face. "All this damage and all you are is a toothpick? Pathetic."

Hachi beamed even brighter. "Mom, isn't he so cool? He never loses. That's the kind of hero I'm gonna be. One that never loses and spits in villains' faces for good measure."

KaBoom noticed the camera, smirked devilishly, and made his way down the pile of rubble, dragging the villain behind him.

"Just like KaBoom."

Her mother just looked on from her seat on the couch.

* * *

First thing Tenshi did when he saw Hachi was punch her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" the punched questioned while rubbing her arm.

"Why'd you run off? The pros could have easily caught up to him! You left me to stop people from running by myself! Just, ugh! I'm so mad with you right now!"

Hachi folded her arms and looked away, skidding her the heel of her boot along the road. "I don't care."

Tenshi's jaw fell in shock. "What- What do you mean you don't care? I care! And at least _I'm_ not an idiot!"

Hachi stiffened at the last word. "Don't call me _uptown gir-rl!_ " Hachi mentally kicked herself.

Tenshi just blinked twice. "Uptown girl? I didn't call you- Wait a second! You got hit by his quirk, didn't you!"

"No."

"Yes, you did, liar. Oh, that's what you get for being such an idiot-"

"Chomsky! Stop it!" Red Riot commanded, the same moment that KaBoom grabbed Hachi's arm and pulled her away. Lucky thing, too, because that was also the moment Hachi was raising her fist.

Red Riot stood over Tenshi, the shorter looking down. "You do not talk to your fellow heroes like that. Or heroes-in-training. That is not how a man should act. You understand me?"

Tenshi only nodded.

"Riot, I'm going to check the security cameras," KaBoom stated, then glanced at Tenshi. "And keep your intern in control," he said with a final sneer.

Red Riot sighed a long, heavy breath. "Will do. I'm gonna talk with the police. See if they found any inmates that ran away."

Each turned the opposite direction, KaBoom dragging along Hachi and Tenshi sluggishly following Red Riot. "Little shit," KaBoom muttered under his breath.

Hachi huffed and pouted. "Yup."

"Don't think you're off the hook. You were gonna punch him, weren't you?" he accused, not really a question.

All anger rushed out of sight, and what was left was embarrassment. She averted her gaze.

"You have to fucking stop wanting to fight everything that moves," the hero grumbled.

He finally released her arm from his grip when they got to the prison's front entrance. Police were running in and out, and they passed through the doors with five other officers. Other policemen were sitting on the ground, either unconscious or waking up from it. KaBoom and Hachi walked down the hall, turned left, and walked down to a gray door that read "Security Room."

Three officers were scanning through the footage in the darkened room, two dozen screens on the wall, when they looked up to the door opening, and KaBoom stepping in. One officer greeted for the three of them, "Hello, KaBoom."

The hero only grunted in response before saying, "I need to look at the cameras."

"Of course."

The one officer stepped aside, letting KaBoom pass. Hachi followed close behind.

The hero chose one TV screen, sat in a swivel chair, and sped the tape backwards, the camera pointing toward the front door. Hachi rolled a chair over and sat gingerly next to him.

"Right now, it's ten twenty. Those cows showed up around nine fifteen. Which means. . . ." KaBoom rewound the footage, people walking backwards across the screen, until it suddenly stopped and went back to its normal speed. A few seconds later, a familiar face marched through the front doors.

"The lady with the green _heart att-ack-ack-ack!"_ Hachi groaned while everyone in the room glanced at her, bemused.

The lady walked to the counter, but not as a friendly encounter. Her hair gained a mind of its own, punching through glass and dragged the man behind out into the open. She slammed him into the wall, and then continued on, only to do the same to several other policemen.

"Seaweed Rapunzel here caused that prison break, wouldn't surprise me if she was the one behind the cow escape too," KaBoom concluded, leaning back in his chair. A sneer marred his face. "If only I got a name. This would be so much easier. But _nope._ Have to look all over the city for one idiot."

"Hey, KaBoom," one of the policemen in the room said, "sorry to burst your bubble, but the woman took an inmate with her as she escaped."

"What?" the hero stood abruptly and stomped to the policeman's camera, pointing to a row of cell doors. They all opened at once, no doubt because of a button pushed, and inmates hesitantly filed out. But one decided to make a racket as he escaped. A man who looked fresh out of his teens, with pine green hair that reached to his shoulders. He ran out, pushing inmates aside, and met with the lady with the sea green hair, who was barely in the camera's view. Together, with camera footage marking their exit, they ran out an emergency exit, and ran where no one would think to look while a riot raged out front.

"Of fucking course!" KaBoom glared at the TV screen. "She mentioned her brother. Which means his name is in the records. You," he said, pointing at a startled police officer. "Find out the names of inmates that escaped. I want them both thrown to jail to rot."

"Yes, sir."

Hachi, standing to the side, looked at the footage, and said quietly to herself. "So, she came all the way over here to _don't know what it is~"_ Hachi blew a raspberry at herself.

KaBoom stood, and walked out of the room. "C'mon," he said over his shoulder to Hachi, "we've got work to do."

* * *

Angelfishcake, back at it again with the white va- *chokes on the old meme*

It's been awhile and I wanted to come back with a short and simple chapter. With school starting a month ago, I can't really spend as much time looking at a computer and thinking of how to write a sentence.

Those of you that still read my little story, _thank you so much._ I must be so frustrating.

Please review.


	7. Ain't It Fun?

**Shinyoju Hea**

 **Age:** 21

 **Height:** 1 meter, 77 centimeters

 **Appearance** **:** Pine green hair, pale skin, tattoo of a skull on left shoulder

 **Immediate Family:** Father: deceased; Mother: deceased; Sibling(s): 1, alive

 **Quirk:** Tele-hair

* * *

Hachi hummed an off tune of "Laura" as she followed sluggishly after KaBoom.

They had spent at least four hours wandering the streets, searching for crime. At first, Hachi had been excited. Finally, the famous patrol. But she was soon to learn that patrolling meant a lot of walking, and walking was something that she did a lot of for that particular day, and her legs were burning from spent carbon dioxide.

KaBoom, of course, didn't seem fazed. At all. As expected of such a popular hero. But, then again, KaBoom wasn't exactly happy from what he was quickly learning from an escaped criminal and his accomplice.

They figured out how to vanish into thin air. No leads, other than the prison security camera. No one seemed to know where they went, and it was thoroughly pissing KaBoom off.

"Dammit, it's two," KaBoom suddenly said.

Hachi looked up from her staring into space. KaBoom glared at a TV screen through a window, where a news anchor was stating the daily news.

"Hey, kid," KaBoom turned his gaze on her, and she instantly straightened her spine.

"Yes, KaBoom sir."

With a roll of his eyes, he asked, "Where you wanna eat?"

"What?" Hachi said with a tilt of her head and curl of her lip.

"It's two, we're on break. Where we gonna eat?"

"Oh, um. . . ." She thought of good places to eat, places that tasted good, when a thin voice in her brain said _McDonalds._ Tenshi went to McDonalds with Red Riot, right? She should do the same. That'll show him. For sure.

"McDonalds."

"McDonalds? Their 'food', if you can even call it that, clogs up your heart!"

"I like McDonalds."

With another roll of his eyes and several taps of his foot, he relented. "Fine, we'll go to fucking McDonalds."

With a turn of his heel, he headed off down the street, with Hachi following behind. They passed down one street, then another, until they came across the two famous arches. Hachi bristled with a quiet joy; she hadn't had McDonalds in a long time.

KaBoom threw open the glass door and strode inside, Hachi following his heels. A modest line was already situated in front of the cashier.

With a sneer, KaBoom stared up at the menu. Hachi stared too, a wide smile across her face.

The line slowly dissipated, and KaBoom and Hachi stood at the cash register. When it came their turn, the cashier did a double-take as he processed that the No. 3 hero was standing in front of him. . . . At McDonalds.

KaBoom looked the cashier in the eye, as if he were an important businessman. "A Double Bacon and Smokehouse Burger, and a . . . kid, what you want?"

Hachi hummed before answering, "Mushroom Swiss Burger."

"Mushroom Swiss Burger. And two waters."

The cashier quickly regained his composure and copied down the order, and telling them the total payment. But before KaBoom could turn away, the cashier hastily asked, "Hey, uh, can I get a selfie with you? My friends won't believe me if I just told them."

Hachi expected him to say "no, stupid", but to her surprise, he agreed. "Make it quick," he said.

The cashier grinned and took out his phone from his pocket. Positioning himself in front of KaBoom - KaBoom sporting a neutral face - he snapped the picture and thanked the hero, just when their order showed up on the counter.

KaBoom tossed the bag to Hachi and walked away for a seat. Hachi rummaged through for her burger before following.

"I thought you didn't like selfies," Hachi commented around a mouthful of burger.

KaBoom looked at his burger with questioning. "None of your business."

Five minutes of Hachi chewing and KaBoom looking out the window, she decided that another question was a safe bet, since the silence was killing her. "Um, what you think about those villains, huh, they're pretty _Brooklyn's got a winning team~!_ "

KaBoom seemed to bristle, but didn't instantly snap at her. "I think their pieces of shit, that's what." He plucked up a fry and stuck it in his mouth. "Neither of their quirks work for teleportation, so how the hell did they escape so quickly?"

"Maybe they flew," the teen suggested, thinking back of how she and KaBoom arrived at the prison in the first place.

The hero made a "tch" noise through his teeth. "No, they would have been caught by some flying hero."

"Wasn't everybody going on the riot, though?"

His eyes seemed to twitch, looking for a conclusion. "We were the first heroes to get there. . . ."

"You think maybe sea green lady _Sunday came and-_ " Hachi shut her mouth and tried again, "mem-o-rized the schedules?"

KaBoom continued to stare out the window, before uttering, "Damn. . . and they must've taken down any hero that got in their way." He turned to Hachi and said with a seriousness that Hachi hadn't heard from any adult in a long time, "You're smarter than I thought you were, kid."

Sparkles might as well have appeared around her head, awe of praise left her jaw hanging with the slightest hint of a smile.

"And they're smarter than I give them credit for." KaBoom pulled out his phone from a small box at his belt, dialed a number, and placed the device to his ear.

"Who you callin'?" Hachi inquired.

"Police force - Oi, it's KaBoom. Found any leads about Shinyoju? . . . Hey, see if you can find any heroes that were emitted into the hospital around ten this morning. . . Just check it out, would ya?" He hung up with a stab at the "end call" button. A quick glance at the time told him that their break hour was still in progress. He placed the phone back into its box.

Hachi went back to chewing her burger, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth. KaBoom stared at his burger for awhile before giving in and taking a bite. His face didn't show immediate disgust, so Hachi considered that a plus.

Tenshi was going to be _so_ jealous.

Hachi grabbed her cup of water and looked out the window. People were milling about, going about their individual afternoons. Innocent civilians, that she would some day protect.

But one thing was off.

"Uhhhh, KaBoom sir . . ."

"What?"

"That guy's staring at-"

" _GET DOWN!_ "

Hachi was shoved out of the booth and onto the floor, just as the window exploded.

* * *

Guess what - I'm still alive!

I don't know who the heck still reads this but I love you and I want you to know that I will finish this.

See you later, my dudes.


End file.
